Réponse à la Ligue des Lectrices en Furie
by Alazais
Summary: <html><head></head>Petit délire inspiré par mes lectrices d'Aventures Coréennes. Ce n'est pas une parodie de l'Agence Tous Risques mais bel et bien de mon autre fic. Donc plutôt pour les lecteurs d'AC. 1 OS/Chapitre.</html>
1. Réponse à la LLF pour mon sadisme

**REPONSE : PAR RAPPORT AU SADISME**

**La Ligue des Lectrices en Furie qui sévit sur ma fic _Aventures Coréennes_ m'a accusée d'être une sadique avec les personnages. Voici la preuve que non ! Mdr**

**Attention : gros délire en perspective (inspiré par Bettypoussin, il faut bien l'avouer ! XD)**

**NdlA 1 : Vu que je répond à la LLF (la flemme de mettre le nom en entier. Nadège, tu m'en veux pas ?), tout sera basé sur mon autre fic. **

**NdlA 2 : Je ne prends pas la peine de présenter l'Agence Tous Risques, je pense que vous les connaissez tous, non ? XD Je fais pareil avec tout ce qui concerne l'intrigue d'_AC _comme l'histoire des lettres et du mariage.**

**NdlA 3 : Il s'agit également d'une parodie de ma propre fic. lol**

**NdlA 4 : Hilary n'est pas encore apparue dans _AC_. Alors rapide présentation : elle est mannequin et... comment dire ? Un peu cruche (ce-ci est un euphémisme. lol).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il était une fois aux États-Unis une équipe de quatre personnes connue sous le nom d'Agence Tous Risques. Autrefois soldats des commandos spéciaux, ils étaient désormais recherchés depuis 10 ans par la police militaire pour le braquage de la banque d'Hanoï, alors qu'ils étaient innocents. C'était durant la guerre du Vietnam.<p>

C'est alors qu'un jour, un F-16 Falcon s'écrasa en Corée du Nord, chez les méchants soviétiques, avec des documents secrets défenses. Jack, dont personne ne connaissait le vrai nom (même lui sûrement) car il était agent secret, décida qu'il fallait retrouver le pilote et les microfilms. Avec l'aide du colonel Decker, il fit appelle à nos héros.

Voici ainsi Hannibal, Looping, Futé et Barracuda qui s'envolent vers la Corée, après bien sûr avoir endormi le Noir.

Seulement, le capitaine avait un peu peur de retrouver le pilote de chasse. Il s'agissait en effet du commandant Cynthia ''Mistral'' Villandret avec qui il avait été fiancé.

Tandis que l'équipe volait vers le lieu où s'était crashé Mistral, des MIG-21 apparurent et contactèrent par radio l'avion :

« Vous êtes en territoire Nord-coréen ! S'il vous plait, faites demi-tour. Nous ne voulons pas vous abattre, vous paraissez trop gentils. En plus, on a déjà lu vos exploits dans la presse et on veut pas se battre contre vous. »

**_Lecteur :_ Mais dans _Aventures Coréennes_, ils parlent pas en Coréen et en Russe ?**

**_Auteur : _Si, si. D'ailleurs, ils sont Coréens et Russes, mais comme ils sont gentils et pas sadiques, ils parlent en anglais pour que l'Agence Tous Risque comprenne. Et moi, comme je suis gentille et pas sadique, je met tout en Français.**

**_Lecteur :_ Mais comment les MIG savent que c'est l'Agence Tous Risques dans l'avion ?**

**_Auteur :_ Euh... T'occupes.**

**_Hannibal :_ Dites, on pourrait reprendre l'histoire là ? Déjà que c'est pas fameux... Et encore je suis sympa. Au moins, plus vite on reprendra, plus vite on finira.**

**_Auteur :_ Comment ça pas fameux ?**

**_Lecteur : _Bah faut bien avouer quand même...**

Looping se tourna vers Hannibal :

« Je fais quoi colonel ? Il faut qu'on retrouve Mistral.

-Attends, je vais parler aux MIG. »

Le colonel prit la radio et contacta les chasseurs :

« Allo, ici le colonel Smith. Nous devons retrouver un pilote américain qui s'est crashé par erreur chez vous.

-C'est vrai ? demanda un des MIG. Bon, ben dans ce cas, on va vous guider jusqu'à notre base militaire. Vous pourrez atterrir et partir à la recherche de votre pilote.

-OH ! Merci beaucoup !

-Mais je vous en prie c'est normal ! Il faut bien qu'on s'entraide entre Soviétiques et Capitalistes. »

_**Lecteur :**_** Entre Soviétiques et Capitalistes ? Mais n'importe quoi...**

_**Auteur :**_** Bah quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !**

_**Lecteur :**_** Il doit sûrement avoir encore de la place avec Looping, tu sais.**

_**Looping :**_** Euh... Je suis peut-être fou, mais je sais quand même que les Américains et les Russes ne s'entraident pas durant la Guerre Froide !**

_**Auteur :**_** Nan, mais vous avez pas compris, c'est un nouveau concept...**

Une fois sur la base soviétique, l'Agence Tous Risques fut accueilli par le général Medvov.

« Colonel Smith ! C'est un plaisirr de vous rrencontrer ainsi que votrre équipe !

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit courtoisement Hannibal.

-Que puis-je fairre pourr vous aider ?

-Nous aurions besoin de matériel pour la jungle.

-Pas de problème.

-Hannibal ! appela Futé inquiet. Barracuda se réveille ! »

En effet, le Noir ouvrait les yeux. Il eut vite fait de comprendre qu'on l'avait encore endormi. Il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe et se mit en colère :

« Pourquoi vous me faites ça à chaque fois ? Je déteste voler ! Vous le savez bien ! »

_**Barracuda :**_** Tiens donc ! Enfin un truc de sensé dans cette fic...**

Futé le regarda d'un air désolé. C'était lui qui avait drogué son lait pour le faire dormir.

« Je suis désolé Barracuda, soupira-t-il, mais tu sais bien qu'il n'y pas d'autre moyen.

-Oui, mais j'aime pas l'avion ! C'est vraiment méchant de votre part !

-Tu trouves ça méchant ? s'affligea Looping.

-Oui !

-Nous devons trouver un moyen ou un accord. » proposa Hannibal.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir tous ensembles jusqu'à trouver un accord intéressant pour tout le monde :

« Une fois sur deux, tu choisis notre mode de déplacement, Barracuda.

-Pas de problème ! acquiesça celui-ci. Et l'autre fois, je ne vous embête plus en avion. Par contre, vous ne m'endormez plus.

-Si tu veux.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne à piloter ? demanda Looping.

-Oh ! Tu ferais ça ? C'est trop gentil ! »

_**Looping :**_** Moi ? Apprendre à piloter à l'autre brute épaisse ?**

_**Barracuda :**_** Je me disais bien que rien ne pouvait être sensé bien longtemps dans cette fic...**

L'Agence Tous Risques partit à la recherche de Mistral. Bientôt, ils la trouvèrent dans une grotte où serpentait un petit ruisseau.

_**Auteur :**_** Mince ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait trop spartiate comme confort... La Ligue des Lectrices en Furie risque de me trouver sadique. On recommence ce passage !**

L'Agence Tous Risques partit à la recherche de Mistral. Bientôt, ils la trouvèrent dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, en pleine jungle. Elle se trouvait dans la plus belle suite, en train de regarder _Le Monstre du Lac_ sur un écran géant plasma. Pour se remettre de ses émotions suite à son crash, elle s'était installée sur le lit au drap de soie et au matelas de plumes d'oie.

_**Mistral :**_** Un hôtel cinq étoiles en pleine jungle ? Et pourquoi pas un piscine olympique ! Dis Alazaïs, t'es sûre que t'as rien fumé ?**

_**Auteur :**_** Moi ? Non pourquoi ?**

_**Lecteur :**_** Euh... T'es sûr que les écrans géants plasma ça existait dans les années 80's ?**

_**Auteur :**_** Non, mais ça fait classe. Et puis, c'est comme pour la Guerre Froide, c'est un nouveau concept.**

La réceptionniste indiqua le numéro de la chambre de Mistral à l'équipe qui prit l'ascenseur. Bientôt, Looping et Mistral se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Pourquoi tu m'as quittée le jour de notre mariage ? pleura Mistral.

-La police militaire est venue me chercher. Je ne savais pas que je devais partir un jour plus tôt au Vietnam !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit ?

-Je l'ai fait. Mais Rick t'as volé les lettres. »

_**Lecteur :**_** Comment Looping est au courant ? Attends... Laisse-moi deviner. C'est un nouveau concept.**

_**Auteur :**_** Comment tu les sais ?**

Mistral regarda Looping dans les yeux. Elle se leva de son lit au draps de soie et au matelas de plume d'oie, éteignit l'écran géant plasma où elle regardait _Le Monstre du Lac_, s'avança à travers la suite de l'hôtel cinq étoiles...

_**Lecteur :**_** Non, mais c'est bon là ! On a compris.**

_**Auteur :**_** Ah ?**

Enfin bref, elle se leva, s'avança vers Looping et ils commencèrent un dialogue historique :

« Je t'aime Mistral !

-Je t'aime aussi !

-Oh, Mistral !

-Oh, Looping !

-Mistral !

-Looping ! »

_**Futé :**_** Ca devient franchement pathétique. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi nul. **

_**Mistral :**_** Et je ne suis pas aussi cruche en plus !**

_**Looping :**_** Moi non plus.**

Quoi qu'il en soit et malgré les interventions des personnages, Looping embrassa Mistral. Un feu d'artifice fut tiré en leur honneur. Tout le monde dans l'hôtel pleurait de voir tant de bonheur. Malheureusement, tout cela ne pouvait pas durer, il fallait penser à la mission.

Pour cette raison, l'Agence Tous Risques et Mistral retournèrent à la base de Medvov où ils furent à nouveau accueillis chaleureusement. Ils firent tous la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. D'ailleurs, Cupidon était au rendez-vous encore une fois. Sur un air de _Ti amo_, les regards de Futé et de Natacha, la fille de Medvov, se rencontrèrent et ils tombèrent éperdument amoureux. Le lieutenant la demanda aussitôt en mariage, ce qu'elle accepta. Il demanda ensuite sa main à son père qui se mit à pleurer de bonheur en disant un oui humide de joie.

_**Futé :**_** Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je veux pas me marier ! Mais que fais la Ligue des Lectrices en Furie quand on a besoin d'elle ! Eh oh ! C'est le moment de vous réveiller ! J'ai une tête à me marier ?**

_**Auteur :**_** Ben quoi ? Et d'une, t'avais qu'à pas râler tout à l'heure de deux, je trouve ça mignon et de trois toutes mes félicitations ! ^^**

_**Futé : **_**Je vais commettre un meurtre...**

Le lendemain, les adieux furent déchirants entre l'Agence Tous Risques, Mistral et leurs nouveaux amis. Pourtant, ils se reverraient tous bientôt pour le mariage de Futé et Natacha.

_**Futé :**_** Grmlbrmrgr...**

Quelques heures après, ils atterrirent à la base de Firedoth.

_**Auteur :**_** Oh ! J'ai oublié de dire que Natacha venait avec eux... Bon ben c'est fait. Natacha a suivi son fiancé.**

Mais de mauvaises surprises les attendaient. L'Agence Tous Risques fut arrêtée par Decker et Jack. C'était un piège !

« C'est vraiment pas sympa... commenta Hannibal.

-Je sais, répliqua Decker. Mais c'est mon boulot de vous attraper et en plus c'est dans le scénario.

-Mais nous devons nous marier ! » pleura Natacha.

Futé la serra contre lui, comme pour défier Decker de les séparer.

_**Futé :**_** De mieux en mieux... Je crains le pire pour la suite.**

Decker fut attendri. Ce fut le moment que choisi Hannibal pour clamer leur innocence.

« Vous êtes innocents ? s'étonna Decker.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama le colonel de l'Agence Tous Risques. C'est le colonel Morrison qui nous a donné l'ordre d'attaquer la banque d'Hanoï. Mais quand nous sommes revenus, la base était détruite par les Viet-Congs et Morrison mort.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? fit Decker. Si je l'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas pourchasser et j'aurais demandé votre grâce au Président. »

_**Decker :**_** Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je peux pas gober un truc pareil ! Ce sont des ****criminels, point barre ! Je vais quand même pas dire au Président de les gracier...**

Decker ordonna aussitôt à Crane de libérer l'Agence Tous Risques puis alla dans le bureau de Firedoth pour téléphoner au Président.

_**Decker :**_** Mais je les tenais enfin ! **

_**Hannibal :**_** Finalement, c'est plutôt drôle.**

_**Decker :**_** Arrêtez de vous marrer Smith. Croyez-moi, vous ne resterez pas longtemps libre.**

Après un rapide exposé de la situation, le Président accepta de gracier l'Agence Tous Risques sur la foi de Decker.

Firedoth leur avait affrété un avion. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, une véritable ovation les accueillit. Le Président des États-Unis en personne était là, ainsi que tout son État Major. Il les décora tous pour avoir ramener les microfilms et Mistral. En plus, grâce à eux, la Guerre Froide était finie. En effet, Medvov avait expliqué à Moscou que sa fille Natacha allait épouser un Américain. Comme il voulait que sa fille puisse revenir chez elle avec son jeune époux, il avait demandé à ce que la Guerre Froide s'arrête. Le Kremlin avait été ému et avait accepté. Bien sûr, la Maison Blanche était très contente de la nouvelle situation.

_**Premier Secrétaire du PCUS :**_** O.O C'est qui cette auteurrr ? Nous rrréconcilier avec ces chiens de capitalistes ? Simplement pourrr un marrriage ?**

_**Président des États-Unis :**_** Parce que vous croyez que ça nous fait plaisir à nous d'être amis avec des sales communistes ?**

_**Lecteur :**_** Laissez tomber... Depuis le début c'est du n'importe quoi. **

_**Auteur :**_** Si vous êtes pas content, c'est pareil ! C'est un...**

_**Lecteur, Président et Premier Secrétaire :**_** UN NOUVEAU CONCEPT ! ON SAIT !**

A ce moment, deux femmes jaillirent de la foule pour se jeter dans les bras d'Hannibal et Barracuda.

« Maggie ! s'exclama le premier.

-Tamara ! fit le second. Tu es venu du Kenya pour moi ?

-Je ne te quitterais plus maintenant !

-Moi non Hannibal. » sourit Maggie.

Hannibal embrassa Maggie. Barracuda embrassa Tamara. Futé embrassa Natacha. Looping embrassa Mistral. Tout le monde était heureux. Mais c'est alors que Rick arriva.

_**Rick :**_** Aha ! Je vais pouvoir enfin foutre mon point dans la gueule à Murdock !**

_**Lecteur :**_** Rêve pas trop mon vieux... Vu la tournure des évènements...**

_**Auteur :**_** Oui, c'est trop sadique. Tu vas lui faire mal.**

_**Rick :**_** C'est un peu le concept du coup de point justement.**

_**Auteur :**_** Moi j'en ai un nouveau de concept.**

« Et moi alors ? Tu m'as volé Mistral !

-Je ne suis à personne Rick ! répliqua Mistral.

-Mais je t'aime !

-Rick, moi c'est Looping que j'aime. Et il m'aime. Et nous allons nous marier. Le même jour que Futé et Natacha. »

_**Mistral :**_** Bonjour le mélodrame...**

Rick était très triste d'apprendre ça. Heureusement, Mistral intervint :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un avec qui tu seras très heureux. »

Tout le monde accompagna Rick chez Hilary Kindehost. Quand le pilote de chasse et le top modèle se virent, il y eut à nouveau un coup de foudre.

_**Hilary :**_** Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! J'adore cette histoire. En plus je vais épouser un pilote. Cette fic est géniale.**

_**Tout le monde sauf l'auteur bien sûr :**_** Ta gueule Hilary ! **

_**Lecteur : **_**C'est clair ! Alazaïs va croire que c'est vrai.**

_**Auteur :**_** Bien sûr que c'est vrai !**

Quelques temps plus tard, un grand mariage eut lieu à Los Angeles. Hannibal épousait Maggie, Futé épousait Natacha, Looping épousait Mistral, Barracuda épousait Tamara et Rick épousait Hilary. Le Président des États-Unis était là, au côté de son homologue, et désormais meilleur ami, soviétique. Medvov, au premier rang, pleurait de joie. Decker, témoin d'Hannibal, avait eu de l'avancement pour avoir prouver l'innocence de l'Agence Tous Risques. Il était général et Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense.

_**Tawnia :**_** Vous croyez que l'Auteur va penser à nous ?**

_**Brian :**_** J'espère pas.**

_**Tawnia :**_** Moi non plus.**

_**Auteur :**_** Vous deux, vous êtes déjà mariés et heureux. Je vais donc m'occuper d'Amy.**

_**Amy :**_** Mouais... J'étais contente d'être en dehors du coup.**

Amy était présente également, aux côtés de Tawnia et Brian. Elle aussi était très heureuse car elle avait retrouvé Daniel Ours des Prairies, le bel Indien rencontré lors d'une mission. Eux aussi allait se marier.

Bref, le monde était en paix, la Guerre Froide était finie. Tout le monde vécu très heureux et eut beaucoup d'enfant. Même que tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil et vivent les Bisounours !

_**Hannibal : **_**C'est fini ? C'est vrai ? Ben c'est pas trop tôt !**

_**Lecteur : **_**Euh... Juste une question... Alazaïs, tu fais quoi de Petroshva dans tout ça ?**

_**Auteur :**_** Quoi Petroshva ?**

_**Lecteur :**_** Ben Nastasya Petroshva, l'agent double soviétique d'****_Aventures Coréennes._**

_**Auteur : **_**Ah ? Euh... Ben c'est encore un nouveau concept. On l'oublie. Vu que la Guerre Froide est finie, Petroshva a plus de boulot, elle se retrouve au chômage.**

_**Petroshva :**_** Sadique ! Tu me vois pointer à l'ANPE ?**

_**Auteur :**_** Quoi sadique ? Bon ok ! T'es à la retraite. Tes ex-patrons te paient à rien faire.**

_**Petroshva : **_**Ca me va.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'espère que la Ligue des Lectrices en Furie est contente maintenant ! Vous voyez que je ne suis pas sadique. ^^ D'ailleurs, si vous avez d'autres réclamation, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! Mdr. A bientôt dans un nouveau chapitre <em>d'Aventures Coréennes<em> (une fic plus sérieuse quand même...) ! XD**


	2. Xover Aventures Coréennes&Painful Pardon

**OUPS ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai mis pas les crédits au début du premier chapitre... Alors les voici :**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec, c'est juste pour le plaisir. L'Agence Tous Risques, Decker et Crane sont à Frank Lupo et Stephen J. Cannell. Seule Mistral est à moi.**

**ATTENTION ! Liv ne m'appartient certainement pas non plus ! Elle est la propriété exclusive Sehaltiel l'Eternel. Si je l'utilise ici avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de _Painful Pardon_, c'est pour une surprise (qui du coup n'en ai plus une. lol).**

**Partons du principe que Rick n'a pas volé les lettres. Mistral les a donc reçues et a pardonné à Looping. Ils se sont mariés.**

**Sehaltiel l'Eternel, cette fic est pour ton anniversaire (un peu en retard, vu que tu m'as dit que c'était la semaine dernière...). Un crossover entre la tienne et la mienne, en espérant que ça se passe comme ça entre Liv et Hannibal ! lol. Ce n'est pas forcément drôle, mais voilà beaucoup de tendresse (du moins, j'espère !). Je venge également Liv du moment où Futé lui pique la douche... XD**

**Petit résumé : L'Agence Tous Risques s'est vengée de Lynch en Allemagne et est de retour à Los Angeles. N'ayant nulle part où aller, elle se réfugie chez Mistral et Looping (qui du coup sont mariés depuis trois ans). **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER ENTRE <em>AVENTURES CORENNES<em> ET _PAINFUL PARDON_**

Hannibal observait la ville pensivement. Ils étaient de retour à Los Angeles et il se trouvait sur la colline de Beverly Hills. Il ne savait pas trop comment ses pas l'avaient mené ici, mais il avait eu besoin de s'isoler, d'être seul. A l'ouest, le Soleil illuminait l'océan de ses derniers éclats d'or et de grenat. Au sud-est, la Cité des Anges s'illuminait petit à petit, comme un tapis d'étoile, relayée dans le ciel par l'apparition des premiers astres nocturnes. La rumeur de la grande ville montait jusqu'à lui dans un doux ronronnement. Le Pacifique tentait de se faire entendre malgré le tumulte de Los Angeles par un grondement sourd et continu. Il se dégageait du tableau un aspect de force inébranlable, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver. Hannibal pouvait sentir la vie qui animait chaque être de cette ville, chaque humain, chaque animal, chaque brin d'herbe. La vie qui animait la cité-même.

Dans un ultime éclat écarlate, l'astre diurne disparut sur l'horizon. La nuit venait de tomber d'un coup. D'un même mouvement, la ville entière s'éclaira, aveuglante, comme possédant sa volonté propre. Un étrange halo lumineux l'entourait, faisant disparaître les étoiles les moins visibles.

Hannibal soupira. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en tirer un cigare. Au lieu de cela, ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit paquet doux au toucher, lui rappelant du même coup la raison qui l'avait poussé à fuir loin de ses amis.

Le colonel se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi se sentait-il incapable de faire ça ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Etait-il donc lâche à ce point ?

Non, il savait qu'il avait du courage à revendre. Eh bien quoi ! C'était juste une question, non ? Mais il avait peur de la réponse. Peur de perdre ce à quoi il tenait, ce à quoi il se rattachait. Pourtant, il avait longuement réfléchi avant de décider de se jeter à l'eau, il était quasiment sûr de... Non, on était jamais sûr de rien, lui dit une petite voix. Après les lèvres, il se mordilla l'intérieur des joues, sentant le stress monter en lui.

Il inspira et expira pour se calmer. Il se trouvait stupide. Il n'avait pas accompli un nombre incroyable de mission, braqué ces fichues planches à billet, affronté la CIA et l'armée des États-Unis pour en arriver là : se poser des questions idiotes et stresser au sommet d'une colline pour quelques choses que des milliards d'hommes avaient faits avant lui et feraient après lui.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à redescendre chez les Murdock. Il lui faudrait bien deux heures pour rentrer à pied, retardant un peu plus l'échéance fatale.

* * *

><p>« Je te dis qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose Futé.<p>

-Et moi Liv, je te dis que le colonel est un grand garçon tout à fait capable de se débrouiller tout seul. »

Tandis que le téléphone sonnait, elle jeta un regard parfaitement noir au lieutenant, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Mais elle était comme ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Hannibal. Et puis, elle continuait à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir s'installer chez Mistral et Looping. Si le commandant n'était pas recherchée, elle serait toujours surveillée par la police militaire pour ses rapports avec l'Agence Tous Risques.

« NON, NON ET NON ! C'est plus possible ça ! »

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup... Mistral apparut dans le salon, rouge du fureur. Looping et Barracuda tentaient vainement de la calmer. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils s'accordaient sur quelque chose, ces deux-là...

« TOI ! hurla-t-elle en désignant Futé.

-Moi ? répondit-il d'un air innocent.

-Oui toi ! Tu as osé donné le numéro de téléphone de _**ma**_ maison à toutes les filles que tu as dragué ces jours derniers !

-Qui c'était ? demanda avidement le lieutenant.

-Une certaine Nelly que j'ai envoyé paître ! Mais avant, il y a eu Brook, Clara, Alison, Stacey...

-Oh, Stacey ! Comment elle va ?

-J'EN SAIS RIEN ET TU VAS ARRÊTER TES CONNERIES ! J'EN AI MARRE ET JE SUIS PAS TA SECRETAIRE !

-Cool ma chérie... » fit Looping en l'enlaçant.

Il l'embrassa tendrement mais elle le repoussa.

« Ben puisque tu le soutiens, tu vas répondre au téléphone maintenant ! »

Elle fit volte face et disparut dans la cuisine. Liv sourit devant l'air dépité du lieutenant et du capitaine. Le sergent leva les yeux au plafond.

« D'un côté, comprend-la mon vieux, dit Barracuda à Futé. Elle nous accueille à bras ouvert et toi tu donnes son numéro à toutes tes poules.

-Je ne veux pas perdre contact, c'est tout. »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, regarda Liv et Looping et s'écria :

« Mais aidez-moi vous deux !

-Moi, je vais aider Mistral à la cuisine, répliqua le capitaine. Billy, tu viens ?

-Arrête donc un peu avec ce chien ! siffla Barracuda. Il n'existe pas.

-Liv, dis-moi que tu me soutiens, tenta Futé.

-Désolée. Problème de solidarité féminine. »

Elle se leva en riant et partit rejoindre le couple Murdock. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, de penser à autre chose qu'à Hannibal qui n'était toujours pas rentré.

* * *

><p>Le colonel arriva devant la petite maison au jardin ouvert. A travers les rideaux tirés, il pouvait voir la lumière filtrer sur la pelouse. Il entendait des rires, parfois des éclats de voix, entre Looping et Barracuda, Futé et Mistral. Jamais sa douce Liv. Malgré la distance et les murs, il reconnaissait parfaitement son rire clair et chaud à son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant enivré par le son de sa joie. Oui, elle était heureuse, enfin, après tant d'épreuves. Il souhaitait ne jamais plus entendre ses pleurs ou ses angoisses. Il lui semblait retrouver la Liv si vivante qu'il avait connu avant qu'elle ne soit blessée et que tout ne bascule. Hannibal déglutit difficilement à ces souvenirs douloureux. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à passer les moments qu'il considérait comme les plus durs de sa vie.<p>

Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais. Ce fut presque avec une difficulté déconcertante qu'il traversa le petit jardin et leva la main pour toquer. Son mouvement resta en suspens. Un trac terrible le prit. Il était à deux doigts de s'enfuir ou de renoncer.

Il secoua la tête. Lui s'enfuir ? Lui renoncer ? Ca ne s'était jamais vu. Il souffla pour se détendre et calmer la panique qui s'emparait de lui petit à petit. Avant de capituler définitivement, il frappa à la porte. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. La porte s'entrouvrit et un œil bleu acier apparut, suivi d'un cri de joie. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Mistral.

« Hannibal ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

Elle vit son état de stress et s'inquiéta aussitôt.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non. Je peux ?

-Quoi ? Oh ! Oui, excuse-moi. »

Elle s'effaça de l'entrée pour le laisser passer. Elle referma à clef et claironna :

« Le colonel est rentré ! On va pouvoir manger ! »

Liv vint se jeter dans les bras d'Hannibal qui l'embrassa sans grande conviction. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent.

« On commençait à s'inquiéter, gronda Barracuda en montrant l'heure.

-On allait lancer Billy sur tes traces.

-Ah non ! _**Tu**_ allais lançais ton sois-disant clebs !

-Barracuda, tu es chez moi ! Je sais quand même que j'ai un chien et...

-Si tu parles encore de ce fichu chien, je t'en mets une ! » s'énerva le Noir en montrant son poing fermé.

Liv sourit. Ces deux-là l'avaient toujours fait rire avec leurs incessantes chamailleries. Mais elle ne rit pas comme d'habitude. Dans les bras du colonel, elle sentait celui-ci distant envers elle. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait ? Il l'entraîna dans le salon à la suite des autres.

* * *

><p>Le repas fut tendu. Hannibal ne prononça pas le moindre mot et fuit le regard de ses amis. Personne ne comprenait ce qui l'angoissait autant. Mais ce qui était mauvais signe pour Hannibal Smith l'était pour le reste de l'équipe.<p>

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Tous sursautèrent. Ils disparurent d'un même mouvement à la cave, emportant leurs assiettes pour ne pas laisser de traces, tandis que Mistral allait ouvrir.

« Commandant Murdock !

-Mon colonel ? »

Decker se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le capitaine Crane et plusieurs autres soldats de la police militaire derrière lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Mistral.

-Nous pensons que vos amis de l'Agence Tous Risques se cachent chez vous. Que _**vous**_ les cachez.

-Moi ? s'écria Mistral innocemment. Je sais très bien que se sont des fugitifs et je risque mon grade en les cachant !

-Alors nous allons fouiller. Nous avons un mandat.

-Je vous en prie, allez-y. »

Decker entra avec ses subalternes. Ils eurent beau fouiller, ils repartirent les mains vides. Mistral les regarda partir en souriant. Elle descendit à la cave et ouvrit une nouvelle trappe, invisible si on ne savait pas où elle était.

« C'est bon ils sont partis.

-Très pratique ce truc, reconnut Futé.

-Oho ! s'écria le commandant. Voilà que tu me fais un compliment ? T'es malade ou quoi mon vieux ?

-C'est à Looping que je fais le compliment. Après tout, c'est lui qui a choisi votre maison d'après ce que vous m'avez dit.

-Je me disais aussi... »

Futé eut un sourire narquois. Ils retournèrent à table faire honneur à la magnifique mousse au chocolat préparée par Liv. Hannibal perdit son regard dedans. Elle avait la même couleur que les yeux de Liv... Elle avait la même douceur.

« Ça va colonel ? s'inquiéta Looping.

-Mmh, mmh... »

Tous se jetèrent des coups d'œil tracassés.

* * *

><p>Hannibal observait le plafond, allongé dans le noir de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Liv. Il se détestait. Il n'avait pas réussi, il n'avait pas pu parler à celle qu'il aimait. C'était pourtant simple non ? Il se rassura en disant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment, mais se jura que le lendemain, il parlerait à Liv. Quoi qu'il arrive.<p>

Il se tourna sur le côté en enlaçant la jeune femme qui se blottit contre lui. Il sentait la respiration calme de la belle endormie et sourit. Il était apaisé rien que par sa présence. Il savait pourtant que le lendemain il angoisserait tout autant. Pour le moment, il chassa ses sombres idées de son esprit et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>« Ah ! Je peux enfin aller me laver ? râla une fois de plus Futé en voyant Liv arriver dans la salle à manger.<p>

-Ca m'étonnerait, Mistral a pris la salle de bain.

-Tu sais que t'as mis une heure à te laver ?

-Mistral et moi on va faire du shopping. Je me suis faite belle, c'est tout.

-Et si t'es pas content, répliqua Barracuda en rentrant, fais comme moi.

-Et tu fais quoi ?

-Me laver à la douche de la piscine, dehors.

-Mais l'eau est gelée !

-Et alors ? »

Futé leva les yeux au plafond. Looping entra en lançant une balle réelle à son chien imaginaire, énervant au passage Barracuda qui la reçut sur le bras.

« Viens là un peu, toi, fit Futé à Liv en l'attrapant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hannibal ? Il est stressé comme jamais et il est distant envers toi.

-J'en sais rien... murmura la jeune femme.

-Ca va toi ? s'inquiéta Futé.

-Je... Je sais pas.

-Tu veux que je lui parle ? »

Futé semblait un peu agressif, ce qui fit sourire Liv. Il était toujours aussi protecteur envers elle... Un vrai comportement de grand frère !

« Merci, tu es gentil. Mais je préfère régler mes problèmes avec lui moi-même. »

* * *

><p>Mistral sortit de la salle de bain au bout d'une heure et demi. Elle s'était lavée puis démêlée les cheveux, ce qui avait pris du temps vis à vis de ses boucles. Avec l'humidité, sa chevelure brune était d'autant plus bouclée. Cela lui valut d'être traité de mouton par un lieutenant énervé par l'attente.<p>

Après avoir répliqué qu'il n'était qu'un stupide blondinet, Mistral alla retrouver Liv. Ensembles, elles laissèrent les hommes et partirent dans l'Alfa Roméo du commandant. Direction les grands magasins de L.A ! Une journée entre filles leur ferait du bien à toutes deux.

Alors que Liv choisissait une robe d'un joli orange clair pour aller l'essayer, Mistral s'approcha d'elle.

« Je voudrais te parler Liv...

-Un problème ?

-Non mais... Je sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec Looping, expliqua le commandant en rajoutant un jean blanc aux vêtements qu'elle avait déjà. J'ai besoin des conseils d'une femme. Et j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Je t'écoute. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage tout en devisant.

« En fait, se lança Mistral, c'est pas une bonne idée que je fasse du shopping maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna son amie.

-Parce que bientôt ce super jean moulant ne m'ira plus du tout. J'aurais pris un peu trop de poids.

-Attends, attends... coupa Liv. Tu veux dire que...

-Oui, je suis enceinte. »

Les deux femmes sautèrent de joie et Liv prit dans ses bras Mistral.

« Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci. Je voudrais que tu sois la marraine. Je sais très bien que Looping sera d'accord. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Liv. Tout cela lui rappelait trop les évènements d'il y avait seulement quelques mois. Mistral s'en rendit compte et eut un regard plein de douleur :

« Si tu refuses, je comprendrais très bien. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore bien remise de ta blessure et...

-J'accepte avec plaisir. » coupa Liv en s'obligeant à sourire.

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de son amie.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Looping. Je sais pas comment il va réagir.

-Sois naturelle, c'est le mieux que je puisse te dire.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Elles entrèrent dans les cabines et passèrent l'une et l'autre les affaires choisies. Quand elles ressortirent, Liv commenta :

« Ce jean ne te va pas du tout.

-Non, il est trop petit. Ta robe, par contre, est super !

-Vraiment ?

-Quand Hannibal va voir ton décolleté, il pourra pas résister ! »

Liv rougit avant de se souvenir que le colonel la fuyait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se confier à son amie, de raconter ses craintes face au futur de sa relation. Elle aimait tant Hannibal !

« Va le voir, répondit Mistral après avoir un temps réfléchit. Parle-lui franchement. Dis-lui ce que tu penses.

-Tu me dis de rentrer dans le tas ?

-En gros, oui ! répondit Mistral en riant.

-On dirait presque Barracuda quand tu parles comme ça.

-C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que la franchise est mieux que tout. »

Les deux amies sourirent et continuèrent leur virée shopping.

* * *

><p>« YOUHOU ! LES GARCONS ! VENEZ NOUS AIDER ! » s'époumona Mistral du garage.<p>

Seul un hurlement répondit. Futé entra, en colère en désigna Mistral :

« COMMANDANT CYNTHYA MURDOCK ! Je vais te tuer !

-Lieutenant Templton Peck ! répliqua l'intéressée sur le même ton. Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ?

-Tu as dit, tu as _**osé**_ dire des horreurs sur moi au voisinage !

-J'ai dit quoi ?

-Tu savais très bien que j'avais des vues sur la fille du voisin ! continua-t-il à hurler. Tu l'as persuadée que j'étais eunuque ! Mais comment je vais la séduire, moi, maintenant ? T'es complètement cinglée ! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant le visage furieux du lieutenant. Barracuda et Looping entrèrent à ce moment, attirés par les hurlements. Mistral en profita pour changer de sujet :

« Tenez ! Vous allez nous aider ! Tout est dans le coffre de l'Alfa. »

Elle ouvrit ledit coffre et laissa les trois hommes ébahis. Il était empli à ras bord de sac de shopping.

« Ce qui est à Mistral est à gauche, moi c'est à droite. » expliqua naturellement Liv en s'emparant de deux sacs.

Mistral la suivit, tandis que les trois hommes se remettaient du choc de l'ouverture du coffre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient fini. Tout était rangé dans les armoires. Hannibal entra alors. Il était encore allé faire un tour seul, inquiétant un peu plus ses amis. En le voyant, Mistral poussa un peu Liv pour qu'elle aille lui parler. Pendant ce temps, elle annoncerait à Looping sa grossesse.

* * *

><p>« Hannibal, il faut qu'on parle. » fit Liv en se plantant devant lui.<p>

Elle l'avait entraîné dans leur chambre, au calme. Le colonel observa d'un air intrigué et inquiet les beaux yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Ils paraissaient aussi inquiets que lui. Peut-être un peu d'impatience également...

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Pourvu que tout se passe bien... Il trouvait enfin un moment pour lui parler et voilà qu'elle semblait en colère.

Elle inspira profondément prit le problème de front, comme conseillé :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je pensais que tu m'avais tout pardonné, mais voilà que tu me fuis et...

-Quoi ? »

Hannibal ne comprenait plus rien. Il réalisa soudainement et se mit à rire nerveusement. Liv lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Je ne te fuis pas ! s'exclama Hannibal.

-Pourtant, je...

-Non ! Non, pas du tout. »

Il se mit à genoux au grand étonnement de Liv. Il sortit le petit paquet qu'il gardait jusque là précieusement. C'était un écrin de velours noir. Il ouvrit. Dedans, un merveilleux solitaire. Liv crut défaillir. Le diamant brillait de mille feux et semblait illuminer la pièce entière. Il était de taille normal, mais Liv croyait n'en avoir jamais vu de plus gros.

« Liv, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle se mit à sangloter de joie et se jeta dans les bras d'Hannibal. Il se sentit soudainement soulagé. Pourquoi avait-il eu autant peur de la réaction de Liv ?

« Ça veut dire oui ?

-Oh oui ! Oh oui Hannibal ! Oh comme je t'aime ! »

Il la serra avec force contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

><p>Liv s'éveilla doucement. Etroitement enlacée avec Hannibal, elle ressentait une joie sans limite. En s'étirant, son regard tomba sur sa bague de fiançailles. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder sous tous les angles. Le colonel ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune femme.<p>

« Bien dormit ?

-Mieux que jamais. »

Bientôt, ils descendirent main dans la main prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une ambiance électrique échauffait déjà la salle à manger. Barracuda tentait vainement de faire taire Looping qui chantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait être papa. Futé ne pouvait s'empêcher de placer quelques remarques acerbes sur le futur tour de taille de Mistral (il lui en voulait encore pour la fille du voisin...) qui ne se gênait pas pour lui répliquer sur le même ton.

Quand le couple entra, personne ne fit attention à eux. Barracuda, énervé par le manège de Looping, venait d'attraper par le col ce dernier.

« Si tu te tais pas un peu, tu t'en prends une ! Tu comprends pas que je voudrais déjeuner _**TRAN-QUI-LLE-MENT **_?

-On va avoir un bébé ! Un bébé, tu entends ?

-Oui, on a compris, figure-toi !

-Tu vas être tonton !

-Si tu la fermes pas, le gosse sera orphelin ! Je te préviens !

-Billy ! Attaque cette grosse brute ! »

Le coup partit. Le capitaine eut juste le temps de se baisser. Le frigidaire ne put en faire autant. Futé éclata de rire lorsque le commandant s'écria :

« MON FRIGO ! Il était neuf ! »

Désormais, il était tout cabossé. Hannibal et Liv se mirent à rire, montrant ainsi leur présence. Le colonel déclara alors :

« Nous allons nous marier. »

Il y eut un blanc. Puis Futé se leva et vint serrer Liv dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! »

Il se tourna vers Hannibal :

« Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Looping, Barracuda et Mistral suivirent. Le capitaine, en faisant bien attention d'être hors de portée du sergent, précisa :

« Billy aussi vous félicite.

-Tu le remercieras de notre part, sourit le colonel. C'est un bon chien.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

-C'est pour quand les noces ? demanda Mistral, changeant de conversation et de ce fait sauvant son mari d'un second coup de point.

-Oh je sais pas... réfléchit Hannibal. On est le combien ?

-Le 13 mai.

-On est le 13 ? s'écria Liv.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-La semaine dernière, on a oublié de souhaiter un anniversaire !

-Qui ? s'inquiéta Futé.

-Sehaltiel l'Eternel ! »

Tous se regardèrent avec horreur, particulièrement Hannibal et Liv. Comment avaient-ils pu oublié la personne qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer ? Aussitôt, Mistral se précipita vers le téléphone et le ramena.

« Tiens colonel. A toi l'honneur. »

Hannibal entreprit de faire le numéro. Bientôt une voix retentit à l'autre bout du fil :

« Allo ?

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'écrièrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

-Un peu en retard, je sais... reconnut Hannibal.

-Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! renchérit Liv.

-Dis donc, ne perdit pas le nord Alazaïs (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ?), cette petite surprise, ça vaut bien la suite de ta fic, non ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu à tous ! Surtout à toi Sehaltiel l'Eternel. ;-) lol J'espère également avoir respecté le personnage de Liv.<strong>

**Si jamais d'autres ont des commandes sur Aventures Coréennes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! Je la mettrais ici.**


	3. Professeurs !

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**Inspiré par le pire cours qu'il puisse exister. Cours inutile de fac avec un prof inintéressant.**

**Alors... Que se passerait-il le premier jour de cours si les personnages d'_Aventure Coréenne_ étaient profs au lycée ? Ce sont exclusivement des matières américaines, hormis pour la philosophie. J'étais cependant très inspirée par ce cours et le personnage allant avec... XD Sûrement des réminiscences de la Terminale ! lol. La matière de Decker, je l'ai trouvée sur Wikipédia. On la trouve aussi sous le titre d'éducation civique, mais cette terminologie me plaisait plus par rapport au personnage.**

**Saurez-vous retrouver à quel film fait référence le passage sur Futé ? Indice dans le chapitre _Psychiatre, aventurier, et président_ (celui de cette semaine) d'_Aventures Coréennes_ !**

**Les personnages sont du plus haut grade au plus bas. Quand plusieurs ont le même grade, ils sont par ordre alphabétique.**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Contente que le crossover t'es plu ! Quant à ce que dit Mistral à la voisine sur Futé, je voulais le mettre initialement dans _Aventures Coréennes_. Mais au vu de la tournure, je ne pourrais pas, ce serait trop compliqué. Alors j'ai repris l'idée ! Bon, sinon, j'essairais de faire des trucs bien pourris pour te faire plaisir. Puisque t'aime pas quand je fais du bon travail... XD**

**SEHALTIEL L'ETERNEL : Oooooh ! Ca me touche beaucoup que le crossover t'es plu ! ^^ J'avais peur de pas bien retransmettre la relation entre Liv et Hannibal. Tant mieux si j'ai réussi. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Decker, professeur des cadets de la réserve militaire américaine.<em>

Les élèves s'installèrent en silence en voyant leur professeur. Il semblait très autoritaire et aucun ne voulait s'attirer d'ennui. Quand tous furent assis, l'enseignant commença :

« Je suis le professeur Decker. Je vais mettre les choses aux claires dès maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Alors que ce soit simple : le premier qui bronche est renvoyé de ce cours avec un rapport et des heures de colles. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. »

Tout le monde approuva, trop impressionné pour oser contredire Decker. Ce dernier entreprit d'expliquer le contenu du cours :

« Ce-ci est un cours d'instruction civique. Je vais vous faire connaître votre pays, ses institutions et ses valeurs. J'espère que tout ce passera bien. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la page 12. »

Le reste du cours se déroula sans la moindre interruption. Ce fut avec un soulagement non feint que la classe entendit la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours.

* * *

><p><em>Hannibal, professeur de théâtre.<em>

Les élèves attendaient leur professeur dans la classe. Lesconversations allaient bon train. C'est alors qu'un surveillant entra dans la pièce.

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. Votre professeur de théâtre vous attend dans le parc. »

Intrigués, les élèves se levèrent et suivirent le surveillant qui les emmena à l'extérieur du lycée, dans le parc, au bord d'un petit lac artificiel. Personne ne s'y trouvait. De plus en plus déconcertés, les élèves attendirent.

Soudain, une fille poussa un cri. Elle désignait le lac. Des remous l'agitait de manière étrange. Tout à coup, la tête verte d'un monstre apparut, suivie d'un corps d'écaille et d'une longue queue. Ce fut la panique. Mais un garçon s'écria :

« C'est un déguisement ! Revenez ! »

Effectivement, le monstre du lac abordait le rivage. Un rire retentit et le monstre demanda à ce qu'on ouvre la petite trappe sur son cou. Le garçon qui avait flairé le piège obéit aussitôt. Apparut alors un visage hilare.

« Ma petite démonstration vous a plu ? Je suis le professeur Smith.

-Bonjour professeur, firent timidement les élèves.

-Bien, nous retournons au lycée. Vous là, aidez-moi à portez ma queue. »

La classe suivit le professeur toujours costumé jusqu'à la salle initiale, sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves.

Le monstre s'assit au bureau et commença :

« Ce costume, c'est pour le ciné. Je suis acteur. Mais que ce soit au cinéma ou au théâtre, c'est pareil : il faut entrer dans la peau du personnage. »

A la fin du cours, la sonnerie retentit. Une fois ses élèves dehors, Hannibal s'offrit un cigare et s'exclama pour lui-même :

« J'adore quand un cours se déroule sans accro ! »

* * *

><p><em>Mistral, professeur de physique.<em>

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours. L'enseignante les regarda prendre leur place. Une fois le silence installée, Mistral se leva et souhaita la bienvenue à ses élèves dans son cours.

« Bien, comme vous le savez, j'enseigne la physique. Tout devrait bien se passer si vous suivez mes directive. Nous ferons quelques expériences, et je souhaite qu'elle se passe dans le calme le plus grand et... »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Etonnée, Mistral s'arrêta et autorisa en entrer. Rick Dawne passa la tête.

« Je peux te parler un instant s'il te plait ?

-Euh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux pas attendre la fin du cours ?

-C'est important bon sang ! » s'écria Rick.

Mistral se mordit les lèvres de dépit, s'excusa auprès de ses élèves et partit rejoindre le professeur de communication. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle se planta devant lui, les points sur les hanches :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _**encore**_ ?

-Ben... disons que je voulais te parler. Tu... Tu sais... A propos des lettres...

-DES LETTRES ? s'énerva automatiquement Mistral. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! T'es le plus grands salauds de tous les temps et...

-Calme-toi, je t'en supplie ! Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse valable mais je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je t'aime, je...

-Et moi je te déteste. Je te méprise. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, ouvrit la porte de sa classe. Il l'attrapa par le bras, mais elle le gifla devant tous les élèves. Il la lâcha, humilié, la laissant entrer dans la salle. En colère, elle reprit sa place, devant une classe muette.

« Bien, comme je le disais, je vous demanderais le plus grand calme et... »

TOC TOC TOC ! La réponse ne tarda pas :

« RICK ! SI C'EST TOI TU PEUX ALLER TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Firedoth.

« Monsieur le directeur ? s'exclama Mistral.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas voir le professeur Dawne...

-Veuillez m'excuser, fit rapidement Mistral sans en penser un mot, toujours énervée.

-J'aimerais assez vous entretenir d'un sujet important.

-Je suis en cours.

-S'il vous plait. »

Le ton ne souffrant d'aucune objection, elle suivit Firedoth, bon an mal an.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le professeur Dawne est peut-être un imbécile dans sa vie privée, mais j'aimerais assez qu'il n'y est pas de problème entre vous au travail. Les élèves ne doivent pas en pâtir et...

-N'ayez aucune crainte monsieur le directeur. Tout se passera bien.

-Je l'espère. »

Mistral retourna une nouvelle fois dans sa classe et reprit le cours où elle l'avait laissé :

« Les règles de sécurité donc... Vous ne... »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Looping passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Dis ma chérie, t'aurais pas vu Stan par hasard ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu... répliqua Mistral en se retenant de l'envoyer se faire voir. Mais je suis en cours là.

-Désolé. »

La porte se referma. L'enseignante n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot qu'elle se rouvrit. Il s'agissait de Jack, l'inspecteur de l'académie (ndla : je ne connais pas l'équivalent aux USA). Il entra sans qu'on l'y invite.

« Je sais que l'année débute juste, mais nous commençons aussi nos tournée d'inspection. »

Il continua son discours pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Mistral voulut reprendre son discours du premier jour :

« Nous en étions donc au règles de sécurité... »

DRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG ! La sonnerie retentit, les élèves sortirent, laissant leur professeur désespérée de n'avoir pas pu faire son cours normalement.

* * *

><p><em>Looping, professeur de philosophie.<em>

Les élèves commencèrent à entrer. Leur prof était déjà là à les attendre. Tous s'assirent tout en discutant les uns avec les autres des cours déjà eu. Looping se leva et réclama le silence. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il commença son discours de bienvenu aux élèves :

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Vous voilà désormais en cours de philosophie où nous allons communier avec les grands philosophes de ce monde. Nous verrons Socrate, accoucheur des âmes, mais également ses amis Platon, Aristote, Hegel, Pascal ou même Descartes qui ne sont pas à jouer... »

Il y eut un long silence d'incompréhension. Looping le sentit et précisa :

« Oui, des cartes à jouer... Descartes n'était sûrement pas un grand joueur, il préférait la cire. Mais surtout, nous étudierons en profondeur le Grand, l'Immense, le Génial Hermann ! Ce petit extraterrestre miniaturisé est venu il y a longtemps pour apporter la paix, l'amour et un monde meilleur aux pauvres Terriens que nous sommes ! Il est ensuite reparti loin du malheur dans un vaisseau spatial de papier... Mais il nous a laissé un message d'amour que nous devons écouter et appliquer. »

Les élèves regardaient leur professeur, ébahis. Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de lui : doux rêveur ou fou ? Ils eurent un semblant de réponse quand, à la fin de son discours, il déclara :

« Je ne serais pas seul pour vous expliquer la beauté philosophique d'Hermann. Je vous présente Stan, mon assistant. »

Il montra son bureau. Les élèves eurent beau observer sous tous les angles la table, ils ne virent rien.

« Oui, Stan peut paraître un peu étrange comme ça, mais il est très bien, continua Looping. C'est un singe capucin très intelligent. »

La sonnerie retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

* * *

><p><em>Futé, professeur d'algèbre.<em>

Les élèves s'étaient installés dans la classe, selon un ordre bien établi. En voyant le beau et souriant professeur blond aux yeux bleus, les filles étaient aux premiers rangs, laissant les derniers aux garçons. Apparemment, l'algèbre serait un des cours favoris de ces demoiselles...

« Bonjour à tous ! fit le professeur d'un ton enjoué. Je me présente : Templton Peck. »

Il y eut un soupire simultané des premiers rangs, relayé par les grognements des derniers. Futé ne se démonta pas en continua son discours :

« Comme vous le savez, j'enseigne l'algèbre. J'espère que cette année se passera bien et...

-Oh oui, monsieur... » susurra une fille à sa copine.

Elle avait simplement oublié d'être discrète et toute la classe l'avait entendu. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla :

« Non, mais euh... Je... je voulais dire que... enfin... Euh...

-Oui, vous aimez l'algèbre mademoiselle. » sourit Futé.

Ils commencèrent le cours. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les filles soupirèrent de quitter un tel cours.

Lorsque la classe fut en-dehors de la salle de cours, Futé rassembla ses affaires pour aller déjeuner. Mais quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Il alla ouvrir pour voir une quinzaine de filles glousser. La première prit la parole :

« Monsieur, j'ai pas bien compris le cours et j'aurais aimé le revoir avec vous...

-Moi aussi !

-J'étais là la première !

-Même pas vrai !

-Monsieur ! Expliquez-moi le...

-STOP ! hurla le professeur pour couvrir le tumulte. Écoutez, je range mes affaires et on voit ça après, d'accord ? »

Sans laisser le temps de répondre, il ferma la porte au nez de ses élèves. Il souffla puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à gauche et à droite. Personne. Il ouvrit et lança ses affaires dans la cours avant de sauter. Heureusement, il était au rez-de-chaussé. Il espérait ne pas avoir à faire ça tous les jours.

* * *

><p><em>Rick Dawne, professeur de communication.<em>

La classe s'installa calmement. Le prof entra, visiblement abattu. Une des filles, la discrète qui aimait l'algèbre, s'écria tout aussi discrètement qu'auparavant :

« Mais c'est celui que la prof de physique a giflé ! »

Rick lui jeta un regard mi-désespéré, mi-enragé et ressortit sans dire un mot. Les élèves attendirent donc encore et encore le professeur qui ne revenait pas. Au bout de vingt minutes, le directeur Firedoth entra dans la classe :

« Le professeur Dawne n'est toujours pas là ?

-Non monsieur, scandèrent les élèves.

-C'est pas normal ça... »

Il disparut, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Soudain, ils entendirent des cris dans le couloir.

« JE VAIS LE TUER ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ?

-Non, vous ne tuerez personne bon sang ! »

Le plus courageux des garçons passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Rick tentait d'étrangler Looping qui se débattait. Firedoth voulait les séparer. Looping donna un coup de point à Rick. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, entraînant avec lui Firedoth.

« ON EN A PAS FINI NOUS DEUX ! hurla Rick à Looping.

-SI VOUS CONTINUEZ, s'époumona encore plus Firedoth, JE VOUS RENVOIS DAWNE !

-Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! répéta Rick en montrant Looping qui partait vers un cours. Il m'a pris Mistral ! »

L'élève rentra la tête dans la classe et raconta la scène.

« Heureusement, ironisa un ami, que c'est le prof de communication !

-C'est clair !

-Donc, réfléchit une fille, la prof de physique couchait avec le prof de com' qu'elle a plaqué pour celui de philo... L'année est prometteuse ! »

* * *

><p><em>Barracuda, professeur de mécanique.<em>

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment qui servait pour les cours de mécanique. Ils discutaient des filles et de leur comportement stupide avec le prof d'algèbre. Heureusement, ils ne les auraient pas à ce cours qui ne les intéressaient pas.

« Hey ! s'écria l'un d'eux. Mais c'est Barracuda le prof !

-Tu le connais ? demanda un ami en regardant le Noir qui leur faisait signe d'approcher.

-Oui, il s'occupe d'un centre pour jeune. Il est génial ! »

Ragaillardis par cette déclaration, les adolescents s'approchèrent du professeur quelque peu intimidant. Ce dernier s'exclama d'un ton joyeux :

« Salut les jeunes ! Tiens, Freddy ! Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va Barracuda ! Et toi ?

-Très bien, merci ! Bon, on va pas s'embarrasser de préliminaire. On commence de suite. Tout d'abord, vous allez apprendre à vous servir des outils des mécaniciens. Sachez qu'il y a cependant quelques règles de sécurité à respecter. »

Le cours continua, tranquillement. Les élèves adorèrent aussitôt leur enseignant. Mais quand vers la fin du cours, ils eurent la surprise de voir débarquer Looping.

« Barracuda ! interpella celui-ci.

-Quoi ? grogna le professeur de mécanique. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-T'aurais pas vu Stan ?

-Mais arrête donc un peu avec ce capucin ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il n'existe pas ?

-T'aime pas les animaux ! Surtout quand ils sont intelligents ! Hannibal lui parle bien à Stan.

-Hannibal est aussi cinglé que toi ! »

Heureusement, la sonnerie vint couper court la conversation, les deux ayant un autre cours.

* * *

><p><em>Nastasya Petroshva, professeur de russe.<em>

L'enseignante attendait les élèves, droite comme ''i''. Elle les regarda s'installer d'un œil sévère. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle déclara d'entrer avec un accent russe à couper au couteau :

« Je tiens à vous dirrre que je ne suis pas une agent du KGB, comme cela a si souvent été dit l'année derrrnièrrre. Je suis une modeste prrrof de rrrusse qui va tenter de inculquer cette langue. En aucun cas je suis là pourrr espionner les États-Unis dans le but d'en savoirrr plus surrr la couverrrturrre satellite des États-Unis. Pourrr cela, je vous prrrierrrais de vous adrrresser à Mistrrral, votre prrrofesseur de physique. A mon avis, elle est plus suspecte que moi, l'innocence-même. »

Elle observa la classe. Elle continua :

« Maintenant, passons au courrrs si vous le voulez bien. Le Rrrusse est une langue slave est...

-PETROSHVA ! hurla une voix. ON SAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES LA !

-Qui est-ce ? répondit l'enseignante.

-LA CIA ! Votre couverture a été percée ! »

Petroshva sortit à la vitesse de l'éclaire un AK-47 de son sac à main (mais comment l'avait-elle mis là ? se demandèrent les élèves) et le pointa sur la porte.

« LE PRRREMIER QUI ENTRRRE EST MORRRT ! »

Elle tira pour prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas. La classe plongea sous les tables, apeurée.

« J'AI DES OTAGES ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARRRTIRRR SANS DOMMAGE ET TOUT IRRRA BIEN ! »

Elle intima ensuite l'ordre aux élèves de rester sagement sous les tables. Pendant que la CIA tentait de trouver un moyen de la déloger sans faire de mort, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et entreprit de monter sur le toit à l'aide de la gouttière. Elle fut arrêtée en haut.

* * *

><p>Oui, pour les élèves, l'année risquait d'être longue...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je ne l'ai pas relu. :-s Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais je voulais le poster aujourd'hui et j'étais trop crevée. lol.<strong>


	4. Extrait de 'La Génèse'

**Et voilà mon petit "bonus" ! Non, je ne me fais pas de pub, c'est juste que je me suis amusée à écrire ça pendant les fouilles et j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait être sympa de le mettre en ligne. lol. **

**Cette fanfiction s'appellera _La Génèse_ et racontera l'histoire de la mère de Futé, du moment où A.J les quitte, jusqu'au moment où elle abandonne Futé. C'est à l'origine l'histoire que je voulais écrire à la place d'_Aventures Corééennes_, mais j'ai pensé qu'il devait y en avoir plein sur le sujet... avant que je me rende compte qu'il n'y en avait aucune ! lol. Ce n'est pas pour de suite, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vaut la peine d'être écrit...**

**ATTENTION ! Il y a des changements de points de vue.**

_**SEHALTIEL L'ETERNEL : **_**Hé hé ! Tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! C'est vrai que la vie de lycéen doit être géniale avec des profs pareils ! On ne doit vraiment pas s'ennuyer... Et je t'en prie pour le crossover ! Ca me fait très plaisir aussi qu'il te plaise autant. ^^**

_**BETTYPOUSSIN : **_**Mdr ! Franchement, c'est vrai que selon les matières, j'aimerais avoir des profs comme ça pour les rendre intéressantes ! Quant à ton idée pour Futé, elle est géniale ! Prof de langue ! Mdr ! Par contre, prof de relation humaine, j'y avais pensé. Mais je trouvais plus drôle que ce soit Rick à la place. Et comme Futé est bon en math... Il ne restait plus que ça pour lui ! Quant à ma syntaxe, elle est assez "particulière" et certains de mes profs au collège ou lycée n'aimaient pas. . Mais c'est vrai qu'en général j'avais des bonnes notes ! XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAIT 1, ACTE I : La chute des idéaux<strong>

« Samantha, arrête ce boucan infernal s'il te plait ! »

Je sursautai ce qui me fit faire une fausse note et grimacer Richard. En soupirant, je reposais mon violon et sortis de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Rebecca dans une superbe robe de soirée. Elle paraissait dans une fureur noire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Il m'arrive que le maire et le sénateur vont débarquer dans cinq minutes et que je ne veux pas entendre ton fichu instrument. Il m'arrive que je stresse parce que la cuisinière a loupé le plat préféré du sénateur et que ton barouf ne m'aide pas à me calmer. »

Je pinçai les lèvres à la dénomination de ma musique mais préférai ne rien relever. Rebecca était assez gentille pour nous héberger, mon fils et moi, je n'allais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« D'accord, soupirai-je, je vais arrêter. Je peux te faire quelque chose en attendant ?

-Si tu pouvais t'habiller, répliqua mon amie avec acidité, ça m'arrangerait. On ne dîne pas avec les plus hauts dignitaires de Détroit dans une robe de pouilleuse. »

Elle fit demi-tour sans rajouter un mot. Si je ne connaissais pas Rebecca depuis si longtemps, je l'aurais étriper sur place. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ses paroles et qu'elle les regretterait une fois qu'elle aurait arrêter de stresser. Mais après tout, elle avait raison. Je rentrai dans la chambre pour mettre une tenue plus approprié que celle que j'utilisais à l'usine. Richard leva ses grands yeux bleus vers moi.

« Maman, pourquoi tata veut plus que tu fasses de la musique ?

-Elle stresse à cause du dîner de ce soir.

-Ca veut dire quoi ''stesser'' ?

-Stresser, mon cœur. Ça veut dire qu'elle s'inquiète.

-Moi j'aime bien quand tu joues. Tu m'apprendras ?

-Je te le promet, mon chéri ! répondis-je. Mais quand tu seras un peu plus grand. »

Le sourire que mon fils m'adressa me fit craquer. Il était vraiment trop mignon quand il faisait ça. Il n'avait que 4 ans -pardon, 4 ans et demi- et je me disais déjà qu'il ferait chavirer bien des cœurs plus tard...

Après avoir passée une robe de soirée champagne, je fis promettre à Richard de ne pas faire la moindre bêtise. Avec son habituel air trop innocent pour être honnête, il me répondit sagement un petit oui qui me laissait douter de ses intentions. Mais je devrais bien me contenter de ça pour le moment.

« Maman, on mange quoi ce soir ?

-Eh bien, c'est un menu poisson. En entrée, il y a du caviar, puis en plat principal du saumon.

-C'est quoi du caviar ? C'est bon ?

-C'est des œufs de poisson, expliquai-je. C'est très bon et très cher.

-Berk ! s'exclama Richard avec une mine dégoutée. J'aime pas le poisson.

-Il faudra que tu en manges, fis-je sévèrement. Le maire et le sénateur ne vont apprécier tes caprices. »

En voyant son air boudeur, je me dis que la soirée allait être longue.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAIT 2, ACTE I : La chute des idéaux<strong>

J'attendais encore et toujours que Richard sorte de l'école. Que se passait-il ? Il était à chaque fois dans les premiers à sortir, flanqué de son inséparable Dave. Mais Dave était sorti, presque tous les autres enfants aussi. Il ne devait rester que quelques retardataires.

J'étais inquiète. Terriblement inquiète. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Une étrange impression s'était emparée de moi, comme si je ne devais jamais revoir mon enfant. Comme si quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé. Cependant, je refusais de me laisser gagner par la panique. C'était impossible que mon enfant ait eu un problème. Du moins, je tentais de m'en persuader. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Si quoi que se soit était arrivé à Richard, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Il était ma seule raison de vivre.

Autour de moi, plus personne. Tous les enfants étaient sortis, il ne restait que moi. Et toujours pas de Richard. L'envie de pleurer me prit, horrible. C'était comme si on m'arrachait le cœur à vif. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer la sensation que mon fils ne viendrait pas, qu'il s'était produit une chose affreuse.

Sans que je puisse les retenir, les larmes inondèrent mon visage. Je me levai, apercevant le maître de mon fils qui allait à sa voiture. Avant même que je puisse l'interpeller, quelqu'un me bouscula violemment. Je tombai à terre et y restai, sanglotant de plus belle. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à me relever, mon enfant n'étant pas auprès de moi.

Soudain, l'homme qui m'avait percutée me pris par le bras et me força à me mettre debout. Sa main serrait douloureusement mon bras nus, me faisant pleurer encore plus. Il me regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une voix dure :

« Samantha Bancroft ?

-Oui... Enfin non, je ne porte plus ce nom...

-Si vous voulez revoir votre gosse, livrez-nous votre mari. Demain à midi, ici-même. »

Il me lâcha et repartit, sans un autre mot. Moi, trop sidérée pour bouger, je le regardai partir. Ses paroles m'avaient foudroyée. Une seule chose raisonnait dans ma tête : je ne reverrais jamais plus Richard. Si seulement je savais où se trouvait A.J...

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAIT 3, ACTE II : La fuite en avant<strong>

« Ben moi, je suis complètement vanné ! » m'écriai-je en me laissant tomber auprès du feu de camp.

Samantha éclata de rire en me regardant. J'aimais quand elle riait. Ces moments-là étaient trop rares pour ne pas les apprécier. Cependant j'aimais beaucoup moins quand c'était pour se moquer de moi :

« Ça te fais rire que je sois crevé ?

-Peut-être que si tu fumais moins, tu courais plus longtemps sans te fatiguer.

-Et un point pour Samantha ! s'exclama mon imbécile de frère.

-Oh ça va toi ! T'es même pas capable de te faire un cent mètre.

-A part que moi j'ai pas l'intention de devenir cascadeur.

-Acteur de film d'action, nuance.

-Jack a raison, trancha Samantha. Si tu veux être sportif, arrête de fumer.

-Oui maman ! grognai-je.

-C'est pas ta maman ! répliqua Richard d'un air outré. C'est la mienne.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est ligué contre moi, grommelai-je, je vais me coucher.

-Sans manger ?

-Je vais manger dans mon lit Sam. »

Je me levais mais une main me rattrapa.

« Hé John, ça va... Je suis désolée, mais tu sais que j'aime te taquiner. »

Elle sourit. De la même manière que son fils. Ce qui me fit rire à mon tour. Trop innocent pour être vrai. Elle le disait tout le temps pour Richard, mais elle souriait de la même manière. Elle rit à son tour, suivit de Jack puis du petit. Notre fou rire dura un moment, sans qu'aucun de nous ne puisse le calmer.

C'est alors que Jack releva la tête, se calmant d'un coup.

« Vous avez entendu ?

-Entendu quoi , demandai-je.

-On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un pas loin de nous...

-Arrête, conseillai-je après un regard à notre amie. Tu fais peur à Sam inutilement. On doit être seuls à des kilomètres à la ronde dans ce désert. C'est pas Los Angeles tu sais.

-Je rigole pas John, répliqua Jack inquiet. J'ai entendu un truc bizarre, comme un craquement de branche et...

-Un coyote sûrement, pensai-je en remarquant que Sam commençait à paniquer.

-Avec un bruit de moteur ?

-Un avion ? » proposai-je de moins en moins sûr de moi.

A vrai dire, moi aussi j'avais entendu la branche craquer et le bruit de moteur -on aurait dit une jeep. J'étais d'ailleurs moi-même inquiet et sur mes gardes. Mais je ne voulais pas que Sam le soit aussi. Je voulais lui épargner un tant soit peu de fatigue. Quand elle s'inquiétait pour son fils et pour elle, elle passait des nuits blanches. Or, je voyais bien qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise des quelques jours sans sommeil à veiller Richard malade.

Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre à nouveau quelque chose. Rien. L'habituel silence de la mesa sous laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés n'était brisé que par le vent, des cris des coyotes éparses et de quelques rares oiseaux nocturnes. Quant à apercevoir un quelconque mouvement, impossible : notre visibilité n'allait guère plus loin que le cercle lumineux de notre feu.

Nous finîmes notre repas en silence, sans même que Richard ne vienne le troubler, puis nous allâmes nous coucher. Jack avait bien compris un de mes regards insistants et avait déclaré qu'il avait sûrement rêvé. Samantha put dormir tranquillement, mais ce fut moi qui ne fermais pas l'oeil de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, j'avais clairement entendu un intrus rôder autour de notre camp...

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAIT 4, ACTE II : La fuite en avant<strong>

J'ignorais lequel des deux j'avais le plus envie de gifler : mon frère ou notre amie ? John et Samantha étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. La seconde nous laissait en plan avec juste un mot pour nous expliquer qu'elle ne voulait plus nous attirer d'ennui, et le premier ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire qu'elle avait cas aller au diable, elle et son fils. Je mourais d'envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Je pourrais enfin me défouler comme je le voulais.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc ces deux là ? Étaient-ils trop aveugles pour voir ce que même Richard avait vu ? Je l'entendais encore me demander quand sa maman allait épouser mon frère. Je revoyais encore leur coup d'œil discrets mais éloquents. Ils s'aimaient. C'était évident pour tout le monde, sauf pour eux.

Enfin, en attendant, d'autres problèmes plus urgents me réclamaient : si John ne voulait pas partir à la recherche de Sam, moi je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Mais mon premier souci pour le moment était de retrouver mon frère. Quelques solutions s'offraient à moi. Soit il était dans les bras d'une nouvelle poule, soit il se faisait plumer au casino du coin. Commencer par le jeu se présentait comme le plus simple : je ne chercherais pas cent sept ans la maison de sa nouvelle conquête.

Rempli d'espoir -ou de désespoir quant à nos économies- je me dirigeai vers le casino de cette petite ville. En poussant la porte de l'endroit, je fus pris par les odeurs de cigarette et de mauvais alcool qui y régnaient. Le bruit des machines à soues concurrençaient un orchestre minable qui égrainait quelques fausses notes. Rien à voir avec la douce musique de Samantha, pensai-je amèrement. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, j'entrapercevais des exclamations de joie ou de dégoût. De temps en temps, un joueur élevait la voix contre un autre.

Ne pouvant distinguer quoi se soit d'autre que la masse des gens, je m'obligeai à pénétrer un peu plus loin dans le casino. Si John était là, il se trouvait forcément à une table de poker, son jeu favori. J'eus tôt fait de me renseigner où celles-ci se trouvaient et marchai vers le fond de la salle.

A une table de six joueurs, je reconnus la carrure d'athlète et la chevelure châtain clair de mon frère. Je me sentis plus ou moins rassuré avant de déchanter. Combien pouvait-il avoir perdu ce soir-là ? Après tout, il ne jouait pas des bonbons comme avec Richard ! Je m'approchai pour mieux voir le désastre. Il me vit alors et s'exclama joyeusement :

« Jack ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous John ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? répliqua-t-il avec son habituel ironie. Je fais la lessive. »

Un grand éclat de rire traversa sa table, tandis qu'il me sortait son horripilant sourire en coin. Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. Une de nos fameuses disputes risquait d'avoir lieu. Je pris une inspiration pour me calmer. Pendant ce temps, il posa sur la table son brelan d'as et remporta la mise de ce tour sous les exclamations de ses partenaires.

« John, fis-je plus ou moins calmement. Tu avais promis...

-Promis quoi ? dit-il en empochant son argent avec un air de je-m'en-foutiste.

-DE NE PLUS JOUER ! » explosai-je.

Il releva vers moi un regard noir, meurtrier. Le silence se fit aussitôt à la table, observant ce qui allait suivre. Le ton incroyablement froid, John répondit :

« Je ne t'ai rien promis de tout que je sache. C'est à cette traînée de Samantha que je l'ai promis. Je ne lui doit plus rien. Elle est partie avec son gosse, eh bien... Elle a cas y rester, ou qu'elle aille.

-T'es trop con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Pardon ? » demanda-t-il violemment.

Il se leva. Je compris que j'étais allé trop loin. Insulter mon frère était la dernière chose à faire, je le savais. Pourtant, pour une fois, il entendrait ce que j'avais à lui dire, que ça lui plaise ou non, même si me devrait un coup de point. Je répétai alors sur un ton de défis :

« Je te demande si t'es trop con ou si tu le fais exprès. Si tu crois qu'elle est partie par plaisir, tu te trompes fort. C'était simplement pour nous protéger. Ses ennemis sont bien trop dangereux, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais seulement, t'en as rien à foutre de ce qu'elle peut penser, de ses sentiments. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de coucher avec elle, pas vrai ? Et ça t'emmerde de voir qu'elle te résiste... La traînée, c'est pas elle, c'est toi. »

Je vis mon frère pâlir devant l'insulte, mais je m'en moquai comme de ma première chaussette. Je fis demi-tour, j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'avais dit mais j'avais piqué au vif mon frère. Et quand il était dans cet état, il faisait tout pour prouver le contraire. Or, sans lui, je ne retrouverais pas Samantha.

Soudain, je sentis une main m'agripper l'épaule et me retourner. Un formidable coup de point m'envoya valser sur une table de roulette. Avant que je ne perde connaissance, j'entendis John déclarer :

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton. »

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAIT 5, ACTE III : Welcome to L.A...<strong>

Pourquoi étais-je ainsi poursuivie par tout le monde ? Il y avait la mafia et la police. Mais qu'avais-je fait ainsi pour que tous m'en veuille ? J'allais enfin avoir les réponses à toutes mes questions. Tenant fermement la main de Richard, je me dirigeais vers les bureaux du FBI de Los Angeles. Je me sentais tout de même nerveuse. Et si c'était un piège ? Je n'aurais même pas les frères ''J'' pour m'aider cette fois...

Non, c'était impossible, après tout ils ne voulaient que m'aider. Cependant, j'avais appris à me méfier des gens depuis mon divorce. J'espérais surtout que ma naïveté habituelle ne me menait pas droit dans un piège...

« Maman... supplia Richard de sa petite voix.

-Quoi mon ange ?

-Tu marches trop vite... »

Il n'arrivait effectivement pas à suivre le rythme que je nous imposait. Je ralentis aussitôt. Après quelques pâtés de maison, nous arrivâmes enfin.

Bientôt, deux hommes en costume et cravate me prièrent de les suivre dans leur bureau. Nerveuse, je me dis que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de la vérité...

« Samantha Bancroft ? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Davis, corrigeai-je aussitôt. Samantha Davis. Je ne porte plus le nom de mon ex-mari.

-Bref, fit le second. Ce n'est pas important. Nous n'allons pas tourner autour du pot. Savez-vous où se trouve A.J Bancroft ?

-Non, répondis-je honnêtement. Si je le savais, je ne serais pas à L.A mais à Détroit. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? »

Les deux agents se jetèrent un coup d'oeil qui ne présageait rien de bon...

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAIT 6, ACTE III : Welcome to L.A...<strong>

Maman est partie depuis longtemps. Je m'ennuie, tout seul dans la voiture. Elle m'a dit de l'attendre mais je commence à avoir faim. Je joue un peu avec les soldats de plombs qu'elle m'a acheté. Le centurion ordonne de se battre, mais les Romains sont débordés par les Carthaginois. C'est qu'il est fort Hannibal ! Je m'amuse à refaire les batailles, comme Maman, John et Jack me les ont apprises.

Mais ce n'est pas drôle longtemps. Je m'ennuie encore et je commence à avoir faim. Maman m'a laissé de l'eau et un goûter mais je l'ai déjà fini. La nuit est là, il fait tout noir. J'ai un peu peur. Où est Maman ?

Je décide finalement de partir à sa recherche. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne serait pas loin si j'avais besoin d'elle. Jack m'a fait voir comment ouvrir une porte de l'intérieur alors je le fais. Je prends mes légionnaires de plombs et je sors faire un tour.

[...]

Un monsieur me réveille. Le jour est de nouveau là. Le monsieur est plus vieux que John et il est habillé en noir. Il a juste un drôle de col blanc et un collier avec une croix. Il me dit :

« Ca va mon petit ?

-Oui. »

Maman me dit toujours qu'il ne faut parler aux inconnus. Mais il a l'air gentil. Et puis, il y a une petite fille avec lui.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Maman m'a dit que je ne devais pas dire que je m'appelais Richard. Comment elle a dit déjà ? Ah, oui...

« Templton...

-Et ton nom de famille ? Tu le connais ? »

Maman a dit aussi que je ne devais pas dire Bancroft. Mais notre nouveau nom est trop compliqué, je ne me rappelle que du début...

« Peck.

-Eh bien Templton Peck, je suis le père Dawson. Et je te présente Leslie. »

Elle est plutôt jolie, Leslie, avec ses deux tresses blondes. Je n'écoute plus le monsieur qui me demande où sont mes parents.


	5. Une nouvelle équipe !

**Et hop ! Un nouveau petit délire. En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais bon...**

**Alors, en guest-star : Grosbisous (Société Kenner), le Grand Méchant Loup (Charles Perrault), Dark Vador (George Lucas), Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange (J.K Rowling), Sauron (J.R.R Tolkien), Lex Luthor (Marvel Comics), Blofeld (Ian Fleming).**

**BETTYPOUSSIN : Merci beaucoup ! Ça m'a décidée à l'écrire. ^^ Oui c'est vrai que ce sera une histoire triste, même si parfois il y aura des moments drôles. Par contre, je ne sais pas où je trouve toutes ces idées... J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, c'est sûr ! Le mieux, ce serait de s'adresser à la LLF qui a fait des études sur mon cerveau... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UNE NOUVELLE EQUIPE !<strong>

Petroshva observait le ciel terrien, sans rien dire. Elle attendait, patiemment, le signe qui devait lui dire qu'il était arrivé. Un craquement de branche retentit derrière elle, la faisant se retourner. Un loup à taille humain, marchant sur ces pattes arrières et vêtu des habits de la mère-grand du Petit Chaperon Rouge apparut.

_**GML (Grand Méchant Loup) :**_ **Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Je m'habille pas comme une grand-mère moi ! En plus, vous auriez vu le look de celle-là... Quand je pense qu'elle m'a enfermé dans la cave pour...**

_**Lecteur :**_** Mais tu l'as pas dévoré ?**

_**GML :**_** Ca, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Mais ce que le conte dit pas c'est qu'elle était championne de kung-fu. Elle m'a mis KO en moins de deux avant de m'enfermer dans la cave pendant une semaine. Heureusement que le chasseur m'a délivré, j'y serais encore.**

_**Lecteur :**_** Mais d'après Charles Perrault...**

_**GML :**_** Ne vous fiez pas à lui, je l'ai même attaqué pour diffamation. Mais la rumeur était déjà partie et ça a ruiné ma vie. Ma femme est partie avec les gosses, mon patron m'a viré (j'étais berger), mes amis ne voulaient plus m'adresser la parole... Le pire, c'est que je suis végétarien. Je voulais juste indiquer le chemin à une enfant perdue. Je suis très serviable. Après ça, j'ai fais une dépression, j'ai commencé à boire... Si Nasty (Nastasya, hein...) n'avait pas été là, jamais je n'aurais remonté la pente.**

_**Auteur :**_** Dites, on peut reprendre ma merveilleuse histoire ?**

_**Lecteur :**_** Merveilleuse ? Si c'est comme l'autre, je préfère encore écouté le Loup.**

_**Auteur :**_** Pfff... Aucune considération pour l'Art.**

Donc, comme je l'écrivais précédemment, le Loup apparut, habillé en star du rock'n'roll (ce-ci a été rajouté à sa demande). Il portait des santiags noires parfaitement cirées, un pantalon de cuir noir parfaitement beau et un perfecto parfaitement parfait. Il était coiffé comme Elvis Presley. Des lunettes de soleil complétaient son costume de scène.

_**GML :**_** Ah ! Ben là au moins, j'ai la classe...**

« Te voilà enfin...

-Je trouvais pas mes santiags. Désolé. On est où avec le signal ?

-Je l'attends toujours. Il a tout de même six mois de retard.

-Pfff... C'est chaque fois la même chose avec ces Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Ils se croient les maîtres du monde et ils pensent qu'ils sont tout permis.

-Je sais. Mais on a besoin de lui.

-Il a téléphoné au moins ?

-Même pas.

-A quoi sert toute sa technologie s'il est même pas capable de téléphoner ? »

A ce moment, une lueur rouge illumina le ciel. Un feu d'artifice grandiose fut tiré.

« Oh ! La belle bleue ! s'extasia Nastasya.

-Wouha ! La belle rouge ! » s'exclama le Grand Méchant Loup.

Lors du final, des lettres apparurent :

L'ETOILE NOIRE EST ARRIVEE.

JE VAIS ATTERIR SUR LA BASE DE MEDVOV.

SIGNE : DARK VADOR

_**Vador :**_** D'abord, je suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est l'Empereur.**

_**Auteur :**_** Nouveau concept.**

_**Lecteur :**_** Vous inquiétez pas Vador, on finit par s'y habituer...**

* * *

><p>Nastasya et le Loup étaient à la base soviétique. Un vaisseau spatial atterrit et bientôt Dark Vador en sortit.<p>

« C'est pas trop tôt... grommela l'espionne.

-Je sais, je sais... soupira Vador. Mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'étonna le Loup.

-N'emmenez jamais vos enfants de 7 ans à votre boulot ! s'écria le Sith. La nounou était malade, j'ai dû les prendre avec moi. Les jumeaux ont décidé de s'amuser aux espions (merci Nastasya, au fait !). Léïa nous a piqué le mode d'emploi de l'Etoile Noire, on ne pouvait plus la piloter. Ensuite, Luke a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'introduire dans le poste de commandement et d'appuyer sur tous les boutons. Il a appuyé sur le système d'autodestruction et on a du tout évacuer... »

_**Lecteur :**_** Euh... Mais je croyais que tu ne savais pas que Padmé avait accouché et que...**

_**Vador :**_** C'est comme le Loup, j'ai été victime de diffamation. J'ai certainement pas abandonné mes enfants ! Tout ce qu'on dit sur moi est faux. Vous savez, je passe toutes mes vacances avec Obi-Wan et Yoda. Quand l'Empereur peut, il vient vous rejoindre. On pêche, on sort en boîte, on emmène les enfants au parc d'attraction (même si pour l'instant ils sont punis pour l'Etoile Noire...). Non, c'est vraiment sympathique. D'ailleurs, si Nastasya et le Loup veulent venir, aucun problème.**

_**GML :**_** Bah, pourquoi pas ?**

_**Nastasya :**_** Quand l'histoire sera finie par contre.**

Cela changeait tous les plans conçus par Nastasya et le Loup. Jusqu'à présent, Vador devait les aider avec l'Etoile Noire pour prendre le pouvoir sur Terre et devenir les Maîtres du Monde.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, l'Agence Tous Risques...<p>

_**Futé :**_** Ah non ! C'est hors de question !**

_**Auteur :**_** Quoi encore ?**

_**Futé :**_** La dernière fois j'ai fini marié. Je refuse de continuer comme ça. Cette nouvelle histoire est complètement débile, une fois de plus. Je fais grève.**

_**Auteur :**_** Mais...**

_**Futé :**_** Pas de mais !**

_**Vador :**_** Padmé ? Ma femme est morte et...**

_**Futé :**_** Oh, vous l'asthmatique, ça va hein ! Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser une fois de plus. C'est tout.**

Pendant ce temps, l'Agence Tous Risques, avec Futé en moins, euh...

_**Auteur :**_** Merci Futé, je sais plus ce que je voulais écrire.**

_**Futé :**_** Des bêtises sûrement.**

_**Auteur :**_** Puisque c'est comme ça, Stan va te remplacer.**

Je disais donc que pendant ce temps, l'Agence Tous Risques, Futé en moins et remplacé par Stan, avait découvert l'horrible complot.

_**Barracuda :**_** Quoi ? C'est quoi ça encore ?**

_**Auteur :**_** Ben, vous avez découvert le complot de Petro...**

_**Barracuda :**_** Oui, ça j'ai compris ! Je parlais de Stan.**

_**Auteur :**_**Vu que Futé fait grève pour cet épisode, je le remplace par Stan, c'est tout.**

_**Barracuda :**_** C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. Je refuse de continuer comme ça. T'es aussi cinglée que Looping et je ne veux pas participer à une fic aussi débile où les animaux imaginaires de l'autre taré ont droit de paraître.**

_**Auteur :**_** Mais...**

_**Barracuda :**_** Non, non et non ! Je rejoins Futé d'abord. D'ailleurs, je vais m'inscrire à LLF.**

_**Futé :**_** Attends-moi ! Je viens aussi.**

_**Auteur :**_** Vous l'aurez voulu ! Je vous remplace tous les deux.**

L'Agence Tous Risques, qui, comme on l'a déjà dit, avait découvert l'horrible complot, décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Billy, qui désormais conduisait le camion de Barracuda...

_**Barracuda :**_** Ça m'étonnerait, j'ai gardé les clefs avec moi... **

Billy, qui avait dû acheter un nouveau camion et qui le conduisait, proposa alors :

« Ouaf ouaf ouaf ! »

_**Auteur :**_** Pour plus de compréhension, les paroles de Billy et de Stan seront traduites en humain.**

« J'ai faim, si on s'arrêtait manger des croquettes ?

-Je préfère les bananes... » répondit Stan.

_**Auteur :**_** Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Billy t'es censé proposer une solution pour sauver le monde !**

_**Billy :**_** J'ai pas eu le temps de manger, tu m'as fait venir en urgence. D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas plutôt de la viande ? Les croquettes c'est un peu sec en fait...**

_**Stan :**_** Et si t'as un régiment de bananes pour le voyage... Ça serait bien en fait.**

* * *

><p>Trois heures plus tard, nos deux héros avaient fini leur festin.<p>

**_Auteur :_ STOOOOOOOP ! Comment ça ''deux héros'' ? Où sont Hannibal et Looping ?**

_**Stan et Billy :**_** T'es pas au courant ?**

_**Auteur :**_** Au courant de quoi ?**

_**Stan :**_** Ben Hannibal a eu un super contrat. Il doit jouer un monstre marin dans ****le prochain _Pirates des Caraïbes_. Il a été repéré par le réalisateur qui le veut absolument.**

_**Auteur :**_** Il préfère jouer dans une super-production plutôt que dans une fanfiction de qualité comme la mienne ? Pfff... Quel lâcheur !**

_**Futé :**_** Je sais pas pourquoi, je m'étouffe tout à coup en entendant une ''fanfiction de qualité''.**

_**Barracuda :**_** Ah ? C'est bizarre, juste au moment où mes oreilles ont sifflé !**

_**Auteur :**_** Oh, vous les grévistes, ça va hein ! Et Looping alors ?**

_**Billy :**_** On est vendredi.**

_**Auteur :**_** Et alors ? Il travaille pas le vendredi ?**

_**Billy :**_** Non, il est au Beverlly Bay Club avec Rishter. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a laissé à l'hôpital, le club n'accepte pas les animaux.**

_**Auteur :**_** Bon, ben on va remplacer Hannibal et Looping aussi alors... Qui vais-je pouvoir mettre à la place ?**

* * *

><p>Après une semaine d'intense réflexion de la part de l'auteur, Hermann l'extraterrestre remplaça Looping et Grosbisou des Bisounours prit la place d'Hannibal.<p>

_**Futé :**_** Les Bisounours maintenant ?**

_**Auteur :**_** Oui. J'ai demandé à Tonnerre, le cheval du Cavalier Solitaire, mais il tournait un western, Thermidor le homard partait en vacances dans sa famille, la plante verte risquait de prendre racine...**

_**Barracuda :**_** Non mais c'est bon là... On a vraiment touché le fond je crois. A part creuser, on peut pas aller plus loin.**

_**Futé :**_** Dépêche-toi de finir Alazaïs, comme ça on sera ENFIN tranquille.**

Grosbisou proposa alors la solution suivante pour sauver le monde des griffes de Vador, Petroshva et du Grand Méchant Loup :

« Et si on leur faisait un gros câlin ? Ils redeviendraient gentils, c'est sûr.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Hermann. Je suis venu sur Terre pour dispenser un message de paix et d'amour. C'est l'occasion de le faire, non ?

-Et si jamais ça marche pas, réfléchit Stan, je mettrais les peaux de bananes dans les escaliers de l'Etoile Noire. Ils se casseront la figure et...

-Impossible, répliqua Billy. Elle a explosé.

-Dans les escaliers de la base de Medvov alors ?

-Ok !

-Et c'est parti ! » s'écria joyeusement Grosbisou.

La fine équipe partit alors en direction de la base soviétique. Ils montèrent tous dans le vaisseau spatial d'Hermann et arrivèrent bientôt sur Mars.

_**Lecteur :**_** Sur Mars ?**

_**Hermann :**_** Oui, je suis désolé. J'ai mis la vitesse de la lumière par habitude...**

Après avoir fait demi-tour, ils revinrent sur Terre et atterrirent en Corée du Nord. Là, Petroshva les accueillit de la sorte, quelque peu surprise :

« C'est vous Voldemort, Sauron, Lex Luthor et Blofeld ?

-Non, répondit Stan. Nous sommes Grosbisou, Hermann, Billy et Stan.

-Vous venez pour la réunion des méchants qui veulent dominer le monde ?

-Non, justement, expliqua Billy. On vient vous en empêcher.

-Et comment ? ricana Petroshva.

-En faisant de gros câlin ! » s'écria Grosbisou.

Il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'elle tentait de s'en débarrasser. Un cri sinistre retentit alors :

« Avada kedavra ! »

Un éclair de lumière verte plus tard, Grosbisou s'effondra les bras en croix, mort.

« Merci lord Voldemort ! Je ne savais pas comment faire.

-Mais c'est normal. Vous avez la gentillesse de nous accueillir, je vous aide.

-Chéri, fit Bellatrix Lestrange, que fait-on du chien, de l'extraterrestre et du singe ?

-Oh, nous allons voir avec nos amis, mon poussin. »

_**Lecteur :**_** Chéri ? Poussin ?**

_**Voldemort :**_** Eh bien quoi ? Je suis fou d'amour pour elle. Nous allons nous marier. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'Albus Dumbledore soit mon témoin.**

_**Lecteur :**_** C'est un piège, c'est ça ?**

_**Voldemort :**_**Bah non pourquoi ? Albus est un de mes meilleurs amis. C'est fou la vision qu'on a de moi. Tout le monde me prend pour un psychopathe avec de grands pouvoirs et qui veut dominer le monde mais c'est faux. Je suis un grand sensible. Par exemple, je pleure à chaque fois que je regarde _Titanic_.**

_**Sauron :**_** C'est dingue ! Moi aussi...**

_**Blofeld :**_** Moi c'est pareil... Je le regarde toujours avec mon chat sur les genoux.**

_**Lex Luthor**_** : Ça vous dirait de se faire une soirée ****_Titanic_ ?**

_**Lecteur :**_** Attendez deux secondes... Voldemort, un grand sensible ? Vous venez pas de tuer Grosbisou ?**

_**Voldemort :**_** Ah ça... Hum... J'ai droit à un joker ? Je crois que je vais prendre... l'appel à un ami !**

_**Auteur :**_** C'est fini oui, ces petites apartés ? **

C'est ainsi que Billy, Hermann et Stan furent capturés et jetés au cachot. Alors que...

_**Futé :**_** STOOOOOOOP ! Pas pitié !**

_**Auteur :**_** Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gréviste ?**

_**Futé :**_** Il a qu'il en peut plus de lire un navet pareil. Alors voilà... J'ai l'accord de la LLF pour avoir tout pouvoir sur cette fic.**

_**Auteur :**_** Quoi ? NON ! Pitié !**

_**Futé :**_** Trop tard, j'ai appelé un représentant officiel.**

_**Représentant de la LLF :**_** Bien, alors, après avoir délibéré, l'auteur de cette fanfiction (si on peut appeler ça comme ça...) est reconnu coupable d'avoir saccagé de grandes œuvres et de crime contre la littérature. Elle est donc condamné à ne plus écrire que des choses intelligentes. Quant à cet OS débile, il doit cesser sur le champ.**

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermann, Stan et Billy restèrent en prison puisque l'histoire s'était arrêtée ici.


End file.
